


Shift (Doujinshi)

by ShellE



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Doujinshi, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellE/pseuds/ShellE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan: the epitome of dominance. Dominance worked for him, it protected him, kept him ahead of any threat. However, possessing such a trait, he felt he still lacked something vital, something of necessity, some unknown he urged and craved for. It was eating at him as slowly and strongly as the untitled urge bubbled up inside. Finally, one night, the urge is met and finally becomes satisfied...and undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift (Doujinshi)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first doujinshi and adult work for the matter, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> *The next pages should be up next week*
> 
> This all takes place after Into Darkness. Khan actually stands trial and gives his testimony. He goes under rehabilitation and now works for Star fleet. He lives with Kirk, who he also has an established relationship with.
> 
> I'm also a new Trekkie, so bear with me if I get some facts wrong.

[](http://imgur.com/uXvEzYR)


End file.
